Ben Stevens
OUW BIO Ben "Crow" Stevens - The English Daredevil Crow spent a little over a year with OUW making his dabue in the first elimination chamber for the newly formed IC title. Crow made an impact bt eliminating three of the other competitors (Bobbo, Wolf & Calypso) before being eliminted himself, this led to his first feud which was aganist Coz who had won the elimination chamber. Crow won the IC title with some help from BDS but quickly lost back to Coz two weeks later, the feud would finish with what is seen as the most inavated match so far in OUW, Hell in a handbasket. The match went back and forth and in the end Coz came out on top. Next up for Crow was a feud with Psyclone of the uWA, a group that had invaded OUW looking to take out the weak, it was during this feud that you caught the first glimpses of Crow being hardcore and being compared to Sabu. Crow knew if he really wanted to hurt the beast known as Psyclone he would have to put his body on the line, you also saw a darker side of Crow's personality come out towards the end, the reason behind this would come to light later on down the road. Crow and Psyclone clashed for one final time in a Last man standing match, Psyclone would be the one who got the win but to what cost to Crow? Crow suffered serval broken ribs after being crushed and had to take time off to get over it, people had started that this was the end for him. Crow returned in a triple threat match for the IC title aganist DG and Sgt. America, but it wasn't a golden return as DG pinned Sgt. America to retain the title. This would led the way with a feud with Calypso and if there where any doubts of Crow being hardcore they where squashed in this feud, the pair battled each other in bloody match week after week. Hardcore to submission to First blood to Car park brawal and finally to an electric cage match at the elenth hour ppv at London arena. In the build up to the ppv the reason for Crow's dark side was revealed, the death of his finance in a car crash and Calypso doing the final touchs. This forced Crow to come to terms with it all and brought a new fire to him, these compined with the hometown crowd gave Crow the strength to win the cage match and put the demons well abd truly behind him. Shortly after this Crow yet again clashed with the uWa and this time it was against Avenger the leader and uWa Heavyweight champion. It took Crow two attmepts but he won his first Heavyweight title when he pinned Avenger, in what seemed his hour of glory shortly turned into his hour of need. The same print in the contrat stated that the uWa Heavyweight Champion had to be part of the uWa, so Crow was forced to join the group or lose the title. Crow try his best to get out of the situation but the uWa where always one step ahead, in the end Crow would face Avenger one more time with the stipulation that if Crow won he would be free with the title. The match started off fearce with both men tearing into each other but what seemed to be a thumb to the eyes gave Avenger the win and the following night it turned out the whole thing had been staged, Crow had turned his back on the fans. It wasn't till the battle of Britain that Crow once agin inbraced the fans when he locked heads with Scorpion for the uWa Hardcore title. After weeks of proving himself the two would meet in a ladder match that would steal the show and give Crow his third title rain. An things would get better as a month later Crow was in the second elimination chamber yet again for the IC title and he was able to go one better a win, Crow had become a dual champion. But with every high must come a low as at the following ppv Crow would yet again face off against Scorpion this time in a reverse ladder match for the IC title. Crow seemed to have the match won but when Scorpion used a new finisher this gave him the window of opportunity he needed to win and come the new IC champion. An when it rains it prouces as a week later Crow would lose what was now the FTR title to Calypso as the uWa had left OUW. Crow picked himself up and started working towards another push when the news that no one cloud believe came, OUW was closing. In the final show Crow teamed with Defias to take on DG and Dark for the Tag Team Titles, it was a close match but DG and Dark would retain the titles. Crow has since returned to the OUW and has captured the Intercontinental Championship once again. here's address to Crow's mini site page http://www.myspace.com/thecrowouw B B